One Dream
One Dream (一つの夢 Wan Dori-mu) is a One Piece fanon written by Wyvern 0m3g4. It's a pirate/bounty hunter/Marine adventure series that follows four main protagonists; Jolly D. Chris, Ika, Blade D. Kris and Dieu-le-Veut Veronica, and their crews as they travel throughout the world in pursuit of their dreams and desires. The fanon is known for its attempt to stay faithful to the original One Piece manga as closely as possible, while still having room to be unique and different. History Plot One Dream follows the exploits of four individuals; Jolly D. Chris, Ika, Blade D. Kris and Dieu-le-Veut Veronica, in the order of when they debut. With Chris being the first of the four to appear in the story, it follows his adventures as he becomes a pirate after being inspired by the Xian Pirates. The series starts off after Chris promises to form a mighty, great crew who can then meet his idols later on, as he leaves his home island as a newly made criminal. Despite having a personal desire to entertain the world through an unknown means as of yet, he had nothing stopping him from drifting aimlessly as a pirate. This all changes once he meets a strong, reckless young man known as Spike, whose dream is to become Pirate King by finding the "One Piece"; a treasure left behind 22 years ago by the former Pirate King himself, Gol D. Roger. The two set up the crew known as The Jolly Pirates and begin Chris' countless new adventures as they all set sail to find the One Piece. After introducing Ika and his bounty hunter gang however, the plot begins to diverge its attention between The Jolly Pirates and the Ika Bounty Hunters. Ika's story begins once he arrives at Water 7 and comes into conflict with Chris, Spike and Timber. After failing to arrest Chris and Spike, the story steadily begins to unveil Ika's history, as well as the origins of the Ika Bounty Hunters. It's revealed that Ika, a resident from Loguetown in the East Blue, became driven to become a bounty hunter due to the inspiration he received after witnessing the fame his father gained for having escorted Gol D. Roger to the execution platform. Combined with understanding full well how great the former Pirate King was, Ika set his sights on one day catching the next pirate king, so that he too could live on throughout history as a legendary man. Having no desire to become a pirate, and due to his disillusionment and distrust with the World Government, Ika chose to became a bounty hunter to achieve his goal. Albeit, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to do this monumental task alone, and realizing he'd eventually come into conflict with the government and the Marines, Ika began recruiting like-minded allies who would willingly help him catch the Pirate King he's been searching the world over for. Additionally, he decided to go under the guise of a rookie pirate captain, known to the Marines as "Hassan the Rebel," captain of The Rebel Pirates, whenever he and his fellow bounty hunters chose to oppose the government or its associates. Afterward, the story continued to detail not only the adventures of the Ika Bounty Hunters, but that of The Jolly Pirates too. Once Blade D. Kris and her close unit of Marines debuted during the climax of the Mutiny Arc, the plot added her and the others as the third set of protagonists which would additionally be focused on later. After losing a battle to The Jolly Pirates in North Blue, the plot began to unveil Kris' backstory as well; showing not only that she was the older cousin to Jolly D. Chris, but how she became the daughter of famed Lawman, Galaxy Blade, how she became a reputable G-0 Rear Admiral, and how she enlisted the services of her close friends and subordinates, Caleb Necros, Artemis D. Falko, Titan Bach, Euthemia and Sarutobi. Like with Chris and Ika, the plot inevitably started to focus on her and her subordinates as they continued their activities as high-profile Marines. And finally came Dieu-le-Veut Veronica and her crew, which debuted shortly after Kris and her unit. Following the same formula as usual, Veronica and her crew of pirates came into conflict with Chris' Jolly Pirates, where upon losing to them in a Davy Back Fight and ultimately losing their doctor, X Aphro in the process, the plot began to delve into the crew's past and origins. After doing so, they too began to become the focus of at least a quarter of One Dream's plot. Thus, with Chris, Ika, Kris and Veronica sharing the role as One Dream's protagonists, there have been times when all four factions have met face to face, and even worked alongside each other towards a common goal, as was seen during the G-6 Arc. Naturally, these four groups eventually formed an alliance, a strong friendship and even a few fierce rivalries with each other. They ultimately banded together to form a four-way alliance of crews after the events of the No Beard Saga, which they agreed to call the Shitenno; making the Shitenno the de-facto protagonist of One Dream. Evolution of the Series Cultural Links Subject Matter Many real world items were the primary focus on certain characters and arcs. *Balance and Moderation - Chris' divided personality as a child and adult reflects the need to keep things in harmony, lest anything be corrupted. *Faith - Spike's undying belief in what he does and says heavily displays this. As well as his dream. *People and Technology - Timber's use and beliefs in his inventions. *Honor and Duty - The reason for Sakura's dream to defeat Mihawk, as well as being seen in her attitude amongst her crewmates. *Acceptance - Usually seen in Chris' choices for crewmates, such as Aphro, Hanuman or Lys. *Racism - During the Hanuman Arc, the story introduces the bigfeet, who have become new targets of discrimination by humans and fishmen alike. This also heavily plays into Hanuman's character at first. *Slavery - Lys' past and its effects on her are what drives her at first. Also, the abduction of Glory and Hanuman's parents play this up a little as well. *Justice - Seen throughout the series. *Pursuing One's Dream - Focused on throughout the series, particularly with The Jolly Pirates. Although some other characters, like Ika, Veronica, Kris, and even Grim show shades of this. *Status Divide - It is focused on with The Jolly Pirates' status as pirates, the World Government's status as "world leaders," the Marines' status as "protectors of the world," and the World Nobles as well as nobles thinking they have a higher status than everyone else. *Eugenics - The World Nobles act superior to others due to their heritage. Sakura also gets most of her acknowledgement for simply being related to Mihawk, as well as Kris' fame for being related to the Blade Family in the New Horizon! series. Mythology Real world mythology has been stated by Wyvern 0m3g4 to be something of a fascination for him, and so he has adapted some myths and folklore into One Dream as well. He has also drawn some inspiration from recent media, like the Godzilla series. *Kong's full name comes from the Latin word 'rex,' meaning king, and the word 'kong.' This refers to famous movie monster, King Kong. *Spike's Monster Shift form greatly resembles famous Touho dai kaiju (giant monster,) Godzilla (Gojira.) When in that form,he's considered to be just as frightening and dangerous. *Glory's heritage as a Kuja refers to the Greek myth of the Amazons; an exclusive society of female warriors. *Aphro's name is a shortened form of the name, Aphrodite, who was the Greek goddess of love and beauty. The name was chosen with Aphrodite's manner of birth in mind, as well as Aphro's love of beautiful women. *Hanuman, as well as the bigfeet race, are consistently half-ape and monkey hominids. They are scarcely seen outside the Calm Belt and appear to be close to nature; similiar to tales and witness reports of Bigfoot, or Sasquatch. They are even named after known apes and monkeys in folklore, as well as real life, such as Sun Wukong and the Yeren. *Lys' Devil Fruit power and her epithet as the 'Black Wraith' seem to bring to mind the image of Ghosts and other phantoms. *Drazil, coming from Hellpiea, naturally has a demonic theme to him. However, due to eating the Blood Blood Fruit and his epithets as "Vampire Drazil" and "Drazil the Impaler" (a reference to Vlad Tepes of Romania, who was also well known as Vlad Dracula,) Drazil is much more similiar to vampires. *Mizu and her tribe seem to have distinct references to djinn, otherwise known as genies; mostly in part due to their magical theming and their status as desert nomads. *Likewise, Grim's Devil Fruit, the Human Human Fruit, Model: Zombie, is inspired by Zombies. *Pan's name is inspired by the Greek god, Pan, a half goat and human being whose appearance is that of a satyr. Additionally, Pan's Devil Fruit, the Horse Horse Fruit, Model: Mustang, makes his hybrid form appear as if it were a centaur; hence Pan's epithet, "Pan the Centaur." *Benzaiten was named after the Shinto goddess, Benzaiten; one of the Seven Lucky Gods, who represented knowledge, beauty, art and especially music. *Set's name also draws from a mythical source; his coming from a variation of the name Seth, the ancient Egyptian god of storms, the desert and chaos, which fits well with his Majin heritage and his affiliation amongst The No Beard Pirates. *Yeren's Devil Fruit, the Demon Demon Fruit, Model: Behemoth is based on the largest demon on Earth in the Bible. Additionally, his crew is based on the Seven Deadly Sins seen in Christianity, and his main pirate ship is called Leviathan, a prince of Hell, the ruling demon of the sin of gluttony, and also considered to be the aquatic equivalent to Behemoth *Veronica's epithet, 'Valkyrie,' is based on the Norse myth of the Valkyries. Additionally, her ship, Valhalla, is named after the Norse afterlife for slain warriors in combat. *Despite mermaids being already present in One Piece, as well as including Shinku herself, The Jolly Holiday and The Jolly MK II, the ships of The Jolly Pirates, have figureheads representing mermaids (one for The Jolly Holiday and two for The Jolly MK II.) *Mary, being a cyborg crafted through scientific means against her will reflects some elements seen in Frankenstein. Her first name is also a reference to Mary Shelley, the author of Frankenstein. *Lucy, despite being only a stage magician, has elements of Witches and Warlocks, as well as other famed users of magic. *Titan Bach's epithet, 'Asura,' is a reference to the Asuras in Hindu folklore; a race of spiritual beings with three heads and six arms. *Sarutobi derives her name from the legendary ninja, Sarutobi Sasuke, thus playing up her ninja appearance and abilities; as well as referencing her bigfoot heritage. *Jorogumo, like the other members of the Phantom Corporation's Ghoul Branch, takes some inspiration from a mythical creature; in her case, this being the Jorōgumo itself. *Mune's wolf-like appearance, savageness in combat and her Moon Harvest fighting style bring to mind the image of werewolves to a degree. Likewise, Mune's alias as the 'Inugami' is a direct reference to the Inugami in Japanese mythology. Places *Corral Island, as a result of being influenced by the creation of Wyatt, has a distinct western American setting, and is even based around the O.K. Corral. *Lucky 7 had its origins inspired by Las Vegas, or rather, the Las Vegas Strip; which is why it has a heavy theme revolving around gambling and other similar activities usually found within the Las Vegas Strip. *The island where the kingdom of Arctica is found has its name based on the continent, Antarctica, as well as its climate. Chapters Pre-Time Skip Grand Line Saga Intro Arc *Voyage 1 *Voyage 2 *Voyage 3 *Voyage 4 Spike Arc *Voyage 5 *Voyage 6 *Voyage 7 *Voyage 8 *Voyage 9 Timber Arc Glory Arc North Blue Saga Mizu Saga Re-Entry Saga Post-Time Skip Reunion Saga Phantom Corp. Saga No Beard Saga Bonus Voyages *One Dream: Bonus Voyage 1 Characters Main Characters *Jolly D. Chris *Dieu-le-Veut Veronica *Ika *Blade D. Kris Antagonists *Tombstone Grim *The Four Legged Pirates *Kuro Lobos Gang *Lucky Streak Division *The Collosal Pirates *Phantom Corporation (Co-created with Wolfdragon Rex) *The New Blazing Mane Pirates *The No Beard Pirates Main Supporting Cast *Spike *Timber *Rose Glory *Wyatt *Dracule Sakura *X Aphro *Hanuman *Mut Mizu *Jolly D. Hope (Created by Caring16) *Chiyome Lys *Drazil (Created by Jakyou) *Roxanne *Shiro Lucy *Flambe *Jean Reis (Created by East Dragons) *Heather C. Thanatos (Created by Ash9876) *Peabody Rune *Peabody Karen *Shinku *Forge Mary *Tako *Anne *Mira *Tora *Caleb Necros (Created by Yaminogaijin) *Artemis D. Falko (Created by Jakyou) *Titan Bach *Euthemia *Sarutobi Minor Supporting Cast *Urufu *Spike's Soldiers *Rose Venus *Phoenix Virgil *The Storm Pirates *Skookum *Solomon Dune *Regina Marble *Regina Palette *Shinju (Created by Jakyou) *Jolly D. Mona Trivia *So far, as of yet, three characters in One Dream have been associated with, or related to another character found in a separate fanon series. Chiyome Lys was once a member of the Dawn Breakers in the New Horizon! series, and even debuted in its first chapter. Likewise, Blade D. Kris is the adoptive sister of New Horizon's main protagonist, Nova Blade. Rose Glory is the twin sister of Ayane, a character from Sail On!, and the older sister of Frost D. Amy from the ----- series. *Interestingly enough, each of the main protagonists of One Dream (Jolly D. Chris, Ika, Blade D. Kris, and Dieu-le-Veut Veronica) all represent some form of relationship between power holders and the various Devil Fruits seen throughout both the One Piece and One Dream series. As stated by Wyvern 0m3g4 himself, this was by complete accident, as he had never intended for this to happen in the first place. In order from most common to rarest powers, the following are listed: **'Blade D. Kris' has not consumed a Devil Fruit, making her one of the many throughout the world without Devil Fruit powers; which also marks her as the only main protagonist of One Dream without a Devil Fruit ability. **'Dieu-le-Veut Veronica' ate a Paramecia class Devil Fruit; the Zap Zap Fruit. As noted in the One Piece canon, Paramecia types are the most commonly seen form of Devil Fruit power. **'Ika' devoured a Zoan Devil Fruit; his being the Insect Insect Fruit, Model: Black Widow. As Zoans are neither considered common nor rare, it is assumed they are a notch above Paramecias in rarity, but a level below Logias in availability as well. **'Jolly D. Chris' obtained the powers of the rare and coveted Logia type; his being the Clay Clay Fruit. Logias are rarely seen in One Piece; with only the more powerful characters introduced having Logia powers. Likewise, Chris is the only character seen in One Dream who has gained Logia abilities. External Articles Site Navigation Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Stories